havenfallfandomcom-20200213-history
HF 043 Quill in the Alley
9:18:18 PM Josh: Sorry, got that wrong, perception. 9:18:26 PM Josh: Lots of things happening. 9:19:23 PM Josh: As you head down that way, you hear footprints, hurried footprints. 9:19:29 PM Josh: Going the other way. 9:25:00 PM Quill: Quill follows the footsteps. 9:25:11 PM Josh: You run down that way. 9:25:21 PM Josh: You hear a second set further ahead. 9:25:49 PM Josh: You hear a bang. 9:25:59 PM Josh: It's loud and sharp, it cuts through the air. 9:26:28 PM Quill: Quill runs in that direction. 9:26:45 PM Josh: You turn a corner and you see two figures. 9:27:04 PM Josh: One is Frederick, dressed in his attire, leaning against the wall, in pain. 9:27:22 PM Josh: The other is Jarqin, lying dead in a puddle of blood. 9:27:37 PM Quill: ((Who is Frederick?)) 9:27:44 PM Josh: ((Whitestone)) 9:27:50 PM Josh: ((Of the Witch Hunters)) 9:28:00 PM Josh: ((He's the surrogate captain)) 9:28:08 PM Quill: Whitestone? 9:28:45 PM Josh: Frederick: "...Mr. Rae. ...Word was you were looking for him. ...I'm afraid...it didn't go well." 9:28:56 PM Quill: What happened? 9:29:31 PM Josh: Frederick turns and you see his entire right arm is encased in ice, save for his hand. 9:29:41 PM Josh: In that hand is...something you've never quite seen before. 9:29:55 PM Josh: You've seen muskets, big, loud, clunky. 9:29:59 PM Quill: Quill grabs his badge. "Jarqin's dead." 9:30:07 PM Josh: This is like that...but small...simple... 9:30:20 PM Quill: Fancy gadget. 9:30:30 PM Josh: Frederick smiles and nods. 9:30:44 PM Josh: Frederick: "Thank you. My own design." 9:30:59 PM Josh: Frederick: "Only good for one shot...but...it can be enough..." 9:31:12 PM Quill: Quill checks Jarqin. Is he dead? 9:31:19 PM Josh: Roll medicine. 9:31:34 PM Josh: You are very sure, he is dead. 9:31:53 PM Quill: ((Beyond stabilizing him with a healing word?)) 9:31:58 PM Josh: Yeah. 9:32:38 PM Josh: He got cut up from the fight with William, and there are slash marks down his side AND, there's a small smoking hole in his chest. 9:32:42 PM Josh: He is very dead. 9:34:12 PM Josh: Frederick: "If you like...next time...I can let him escape." 9:34:39 PM Quill: You hurt, badly, Whitestone? 9:35:13 PM Josh: Frederick: "...you could say that..." 9:35:40 PM Quill: ((He gets 7 hp back.)) 9:35:57 PM Josh: You melt off some of the ice and he seems a bit better. 9:36:19 PM Josh: He let's go of his gun and slides it back up his sleeve. 9:36:31 PM Josh: It appears to be on a sort of track. 9:36:58 PM Quill: Good catch, though. 9:37:11 PM Josh: Frederick: "Thanks...lucky I came this way..." 9:39:15 PM Josh: Frederick: "...I was told...he had dragons?" 9:39:34 PM Quill: Mind-controlled dragons, yes. 9:39:44 PM Josh: Frederick: "How?" 9:40:01 PM Quill: I guess he was trying to start a war. He might have been behind Dynne's murder, too. 9:40:23 PM Quill: Don't ask me, I have no idea where he found some dragons. It's a great big world, though. 9:40:38 PM Josh: Frederick: "No...how did he control them?" 9:40:48 PM Quill: Some artifact. 9:41:01 PM Quill: We got it from him. 9:41:15 PM Josh: Frederick: "...sounds dangerous. Maybe you should let my people handle it...when we get back." 9:41:40 PM Quill: Quill shrugs. 9:43:44 PM Josh: Frederick: "How about you let me help you carry him back to the station?" 9:44:08 PM Quill: Our carriage isn't too far away. I'd appreciate it. 9:44:29 PM Josh: Frederick smiles and nods. He looks a bit better since you healing worded him. 9:46:49 PM Quill: Quill helps lug Jarqin to the carriage. 9:47:46 PM Josh: Frederick goes to help. As he does so, you see him slip his bad hand into one of Jarqin's pockets. 9:47:59 PM Quill: Looking for something? 9:48:11 PM Josh: Frederick: "Just trying to get some leverage." 9:48:29 PM Josh: Frederick: "Make him easier to carry is I can grip him better." 9:49:22 PM Quill: Quill nods, and keeps an eye on the hand as well as he can.